Promising Love
by silvermoon592
Summary: This is like the Missing Piece, except in Dimitri's POV. A deeper version of what happened at the Cabin.


**Alrighty, well here's another story. It just like Missing Piece except this is from Dimitri's POV. BTW, thanks for all the reviews on the other one, and this idea was given to me by one of the reviewers. Anway, thanks for reading it and hope you enjoy. Oh, and it may not be as good as it was from Rose's POV, but hey I tried. :)**

* * *

_Then his mouth was on mine again, and I knew this time, there would be no turning back…_

Our lips meant in a fervent kiss, melding together so passionately, so desperately. I had wanted for this for so long, but my conscious had been holding me back. I had thought it to be wrong, to want somebody so badly that I would put my life on the line for her, and the life of a Moroi. It was unacceptable, unheard of, and completely insane for a guardian to even think such thoughts…but I had done it. I could almost hear my mentor lecturing me about such disgraceful conduct this was. How dishonored and rejected I would be by the rest of society. But other words sounded in my mind repeatedly, like the sound of a never ending drum, drowning out everything else. _You will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can_.

Rose…I loved her so much. As I pulled off her shirt and pants, gazing at her beauty, I couldn't help but feel like this was the right thing to do. I treasured Rose beyond anything, and even if Rhonda's words were true or not (and I prayed desperately that they weren't) it was right in the sense that things change. If I _were_ to lose Rose, I knew I would regret not doing this with her. Not being able to love her so completely like this. Loving Rose was a part of who I was now, and I knew after seeing her so broken after incident with Lissa that that would never change. And there was no point in going against that anymore.

No, there were no more barriers holding us back now. I kissed her again, allowing my tongue to roam out and slide across her smooth lips. She opened her mouth to mine, and we deepened our kiss, exploring one another as the last remnants of our clothing fell to the ground. When we broke apart to catch our breath I saw her eyes slowly roam down my body, taking in every inch of me. It was amazing to see that same hungry passion and lust in her eyes that had appeared under Victor's spell reappear again. But I knew it shone as boldly in my eyes as it did hers, and this time there was no spell to force those emotions onto us.

I gazed down at her, taking in the perfect, glorious curves of her own body. She was a goddess, perfectly formed by the heavens above and beautiful enough to seduce any man. It was no wonder so many boys had wanted to go out with Rose so badly. God, she was so beautiful. And as I looked at her perfect form, I knew the curse of Victor's spell could never justify what I felt now. I wasn't blinded by the haze of lust that I had been controlled by that faithful night. No. This time it was love. Pure, infinite love. And it was one of the greatest feelings I had ever felt in my life.

As I looked back up at her face, I saw her eyes firmly fixed on me and a light blush spread across her face. I smirked at her expression and slowly moved down toward her ear. I paused a moment, listening to her hitched breathing before saying, "You are the most dazzling creature I have ever laid eyes on. I love you beyond words."

"I love you too," I heard her whisper. I smiled at the sound of those words and began trailing kisses behind her ear, down to her neck and collar bone. She gasped as I kissed across her breasts and down her slim stomach while my hands roamed down her hips and legs. Her hands were also doing their own exploration, and with every touch I could feel that burning hunger within me grow.

She raised my face back toward hers and our lips immediately melded together in a deep passionate embrace. I needed her so much, it impossible to describe. My mother had once told me that love was a thing of great wonders and to never take it for granted. I hadn't really cared back then, thinking that love was something I would never experience. But as I kissed Rose, and felt that burning need for her grow inside me, I knew my mother had been right.

Rose…Roza. I wanted her so much, and I was sure that I couldn't bear to just keep kissing like this for much longer. I wanted…no, needed her, now. I shifted my body so that my entire length covered hers, before pulling back for breath.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked one last time.

She smiled a bit before answering, "You know the answer as well as I do."

And that was all I needed. I smiled and began to kiss her again. Then, ever so slowly, I entered her. She gasped, and I felt her hands clutch my back, her nails digging in. I was frozen in place at I looked at her pain ridden face, and a pang of panic ran through me.

"Roza?" I asked, hearing the slight rise in my voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," she said after a moment. "I'm fine just…just give me a minute."

And so I waited as I watched the pain on her face slowly fade away, being replaced by that same lustful expression I had seen earlier. I was surprised though when her hips rose up to meet my own, and I moaned at the feeling that suddenly coursed through me. I began to thrust back, and soon we began to create our own rhythm that grew in speed and intensity. She began to moan, making me pound harder and faster into her. I kissed unable to resist the urge to taste her lips in the sheer ecstasy that was beginning to take over me. Her hands roamed my body, as did mine to hers.

My mind began to lose all sense of coherency, and soon I could no longer form any English phrases in my mind. Every thought I had now, was in Russian. I hadn't planned to say anything anyway, until I felt her graze across a very sensitive part of my stomach.

I pulled back slightly, moaning her name and saying, "Vi nyeh zanhyehtyeh kahk dolgo Yah khotyehl ehtogo."

I knew she had no idea what it meant, and I couldn't recall what it was in English, but none of that seemed to matter. She simply smiled, and pulled my mouth back into another passionate kiss. It wasn't long afterward when she finally went over the edge, and she screamed out my name, her back arching up off the mattress. I wrapped my arm around her waste, wanting to feel the heat of her skin on my own as I too finally crashed over the edge. Wave upon wave of ecstasy rolled over us until we both collapsed back onto the mattress.

Once I had caught my breath, I rolled over next to her. She snuggled up against me, and I wrapped my arms around her. My love, my life. I made a promise with myself then and there that I would never let anything happen to her. I would never cause her harm again. And I would try to keep that promise, no matter what.

* * *

**_And there you go. Oh, and that phrase is suppose to mean "You don't know how long I've wanted this." Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
